Episode 265 (27th August 1987)
Plot Colin and Barry continue to row, so Colin brings up the issue of rent that Barry is not contributing towards. Pete buys Lou a bottle of brandy to make amends, but it is cheap and Lou is not impressed. Naima tells Pete that her family have stopped paying the mortgage on the shop. Dot cleans up the mess made when a washing machine breaks down in the launderette. Father Allen arrives in search of Mary. He is a Catholic priest who has been asked to visit Mary by the Catholic priest from Stockport. Dr Singh tells Dr Legg that they need to hire a receptionist at the surgery as they are making avoidable errors in their work and wasting time. Pauline asks Lou to look after Martin while she covers for Dot at the launderette, who has fallen ill. Den is in a mood and Angie learns it is because Jan has married Dario. She cheers him up by mocking the situation. Father Allen asks Mary if she can provide Annie with love and a good home if she was to return. Mary accuses Father Allen of trying to get Annie kept from her, though he tells her that he is thinking of Annie's moral rights. Donna Ludlow arrives in Walford in search of Naima's shop, having heard there is a job going. Kelvin shows her her shop and instantly takes a liking to her. Dot and Dr Legg visit Mary to see what is going on. Mary tells Dot that Annie's father tried to get her to have an abortion when she was pregnant; the conversation hits home with Dot and she has to leave. Donna introduces herself to Naima and tells her she was a manageress of a shop in Canada. She wins Naima over when she tells her she has a driving licence, meaning she can drive to and from the Cash & Carry to collect stock. Carmel visits Lou and catches Martin almost injuring himself with the iron whilst Lou's back is turned. Donna is introduced to Ian. Kelvin flirts with her. Carmel informs Pauline of what nearly happened to Martin, causing Pauline more stress. Dot almost tells Colin about her past but gets too scared and does not. The ladies practice darts. Rod tells Father Allen he thinks Mary would stand a better chance at getting Annie back if he was more reliable. Ethel sees glowing fortunes for Dot after reading her tea leaves. Pauline tells Kathy that she has a special place she goes to in her head to get away from family and life, and says if she did not have that special place, she would die. Cast Regular cast *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lou - Anna Wing *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Angie - Anita Dobson *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Father Allen - Ian Jentle *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Turpin Road Notes *First appearance of Donna Ludlow. *Sharon Watts (Letitia Dean) is credited but does not appear. *This is the sixth episode in which the usual drumbeats (commonly known as the 'duff-duffs'), indicating the end of the episode, are removed from the final scene. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Don't let him worry you Den. It's one thing saying it, proving it's something else.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes